The Missing Effect
by arraytime
Summary: .::. When Sheldon Lee Cooper, PhD, is missing something, he means it. .::.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF "THE BIG BANG THEORY", NOR ITS UNIQUE CHARACTERS! **

**I'm getting _ADDICTED_ to this pair. I've never been so addicted in my life before. Shenny is now my drug. It makes me happy. _:D_**

**I also have a livejournal you can check it out. **

**http:/arraytime. livejournal. com / **

**if there is a space then backspace it. lol**

* * *

Sheldon Cooper was sitting in his spot. He turned his head to face the window, and the sky was clear over the buildings. "There is something missing...", he said out loud. Leonard was reading his comic book, until he realized that Sheldon said something. "Uh, yeah sure.",

"No something is missing. I can't-",

"_Penny_?", his hands gripped on the comic book.

Sheldon didn't say anything. That probably was the reason. That Penny wasn't here.

Her brightly smile always making Sheldon quite nervous. He wanted a challenge. But, apparently, he has gotten the challenge, the challenge that he could see her again.

But he _couldn't._

Because she left. She left because of Leonard. Leonard was making the relationship worse, by drinking. He was drinking because he was depressed, depressed because he couldn't have sex. Penny wanted to lay low on the whole sex thing. She says it frustrating, she is frustrated by the 'can we have sex all time' thing. It was rather annoying.

"Shouldn't you be worried about something else, other than_ Penny._", Leonard snap made him cut away his thoughts. Sheldon looked gobsmacked, "I beg your pardon, but I like Penny-as a friend- and I miss her."

"Well you could've said that.", he faintly said.

"But, I didn't. I wanted to make it a clue.", in his condescending tone. "Bazinga." he smirked.

"Oh will you stop that? It's so dumb."

"Why because you didn't make up the word?", Sheldon raised his brows, crossing his arms as he said.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Forget it.",

Later that day.

Sheldon rubbed his hands together from the click-and-the-clack from the keyboard. He was typing to much. He missed the, 'what the hell are you typing?' coming from Penny. He turned around to see if she was really there, to see if was glaring those green daggers on the backside of his head. But, she wasn't. She really wasn't here. Somehow, he couldn't figure out why she hasn't e-mailed him back lately. _Finally going into Community College?, _he thought. He realized he was alone in his apartment. He smiled to himself, and sighed. She would always bug him about something. Either from fixing her laptop, or helping her getting the car fixed in someway. Sheldon Lee Cooper was really there for Penny.

Then his slender fingers caressed the word, 'P', and 'e'. And then 'n', 'n', and finally, 'y'.

He wanted to write another long e-mail to her, about his daily life. And his friends, and sometimes about movies, and comics. He remembered her as comic nerd as well, he chuckled to himself.

I got her into that. He told himself. He remembered her visiting over at the apartment for the Halo Nights. She would always kick his ass, no matter how hard he tried to hide, she still found him, and killed one of the Master Chiefs he would be playing.

Sheldon crossed his arms that night, the night that Penny was leaving. "Where is Leonard, and the rest of em'?", she asked, looking around. He rolled his eyes, "They aren't here because of some Alien Marathon, that is playing at the AMC Theater, and they wanted good seats."

"And I'm leaving, and they don't care. How sweet of them.", she snarled at her words. Somehow Sheldon found this quite, intriguing. "Was that sarcasm?", he questioned, his smile rising. Penny gave him the 'Look', and he stared back at her. "So, I'm guessing It is...", he nodded trying to find the answer. She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Sheldon. It was sarcasm.", she sighed, putting the X-Box 360 controller gently on the table. Then she glanced at him, and walked to the kitchen. "Your acting weird Sheldon.", she finally said, getting a bottle of cold water from the fridge. He licked his lips quickly, "Recently, or right now?", his voice smooth and calm.

She grabbed another cold bottle of water, and threw it to Sheldon, and of course, Sheldon caught it.

His voice... it seems different right now. What the hell is going? she thought to her self.

"Uhm, sure right now.", she sat next to him. "I don't know what your talking about.", he suddenly got tense, moving a millimeter from her. Which didn't change much.

"Like your different, your acting not like somewhat Sheldon-ny.", she clarified, smiling at her response, she took a sip of her water. Sheldon raised his left brow, "Are you on some type of drug? ", he flatly told asked her.

She smiled, putting the bottle of water on the table. "You wish."

His face was priceless, his left eye twitching, and his top lip quivering. "W-what?", he was taken aback.

"I'm kidding. It was a joke.", she laughed. And he seemed to calm down now. "You scared me.", his hand clutching his green lantern shirt, his breathing faltered.

"Anyways.", she grabbed the controller, leaning her head against his arm. "let's kick some noob ass!",

Sheldon never has been tense in his life, in fact, he never wanted to be touched. He seemed to cool it, and went on to play.

"You, you killed me. Again! How many times now?", his voice seemed dry. "Oh come on! ", she said, pressing start. "No! Penny, ever since you played this game, you been beating me."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please. You beat me once.", she tried to stiff a giggle. "More of the reasons why, I team up with you.", he countered, putting the controller on the table. "Your not gonna play anymore?"

"No."

"Why not?",

"Because- you always win. And I mean, always."

"Your point? Come on, were here to have fun. And today is my last day here anyways."

He became stiff, once again. He turned slowly, "Penny... I'm sorry, _but_...", his voice was low.

Suddenly the air in the room got cold. Penny got up from the couch, and walked up to him. "Whats the matter?", she asked. "You leaving...", he stepped back from her. "Sheldon, I know. But, I have to.", her voice became shaky. She wanted to tell him that everything is going to be okay, but she that everything wasn't.

"What did I do, to make you leave...", he looked at the ground, his voice breaking, hands clenching the sides of his pants.

"You didn't do anything, Sheldon.",

He looked up to see those green forest eyes beaming to his, and he half smiled. "Then who did?",

She sighed, "_Leonard_."

"And your leaving because of_ him_?",

"Yes?", she was confused.

He stepped close to her, and stopped moving. His breath hitching from the closeness, and he gently laid his hands to entwine into hers.

She was shocked, not only, but those blue eyes really lost her. "You can't leave, Penny.",

"I-I'm sorry?", she choked up, her eyes watering, what is up with him?

"I need you here. ",

Her eyes widened, "What?",

"Penny, please stay here.", his eyes also becoming watery.

She noticed his eyes were becoming very light blue from the tears. "You don't understand...", he continued, "I'm going to miss you.", then he leaned his head towards hers. "Sheldon, you don't know what your doing.", she said, her breath also hitching.

This is _Sheldon._

Not anybody else.

But... _SHELDON?_

"Please stay, _Penny_. ", then a tear rolled down his cheek. He couldn't bear it any longer. It was so hard, fighting back his emotions. "_Sheldon_...", she laid her hand against his slender chest, and raised head toward his ear. "I'm going to miss _you_ the most.",

Their lips nearly inches away from each other, and he stared at her. "Do you trust _me_?", she asked out of random. "Yes.", clearly knowing that his trust from Leonard is lightyears away from Penny's, his trust to hers is _real._

She bit her bottom lip, and leaned into him. Her lips gently touching his, he stiffened from the contact. He was so innocent. Her lips were so soft, so gentle. He was fighting something inside of him, the urge to kiss her back.

_But..._

He kissed her back.

Their rhythmic kissing started to get real intense. He couldn't fight it off, his hormones were know controlling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and tried not to buckle. He made sure that wasn't going to happen. He lifted her up towards the counter, he gently let go of her soft, warm, gentle lips, against his, and panted.

"Sheldon!", she panted now, her hands messing up his hair. "How did you kiss like that?", she was overall shocked, but a little turned on. He smiled at her. "It was instinct.", he simply stated, his breathing leveling to a normal rate.

Sheldon sighed bitterly, his finger still caressing the 5 letters of her name, 'Penny'. He deeply _is_ missing her. Her _laugh_, her _smile_, her _questions._

Her... _everything..._

_

* * *

_**I don't know if I should continue this. It feels like oneshot, but it also feels that I need to continue it, ya know? **

**But reviews & criticism is what makes me want to write more. *HANDS OUT VIRTUAL COOKIES & AWESOME MILKSHAKES***

**

* * *

REVIEW ROUND UP:  
**

**Anyways, on the Season Finale of the third season of "The Big Bang Theory", I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! I WANTED SHENNY!  
UGH! I know I sound stupid, but its the truth. Jim Parsons & Kaley Cuoco make the best chemistry in Television I've (personally) ever seen. They are hilarious together, and cute too. :P**

**But honestly, I'm crazy about these two. It's like going to High School seeing your favorite couples together. (if that made it weird, sorry lol i told you I'm crazy... *E-HEM*) **

**Back to the point, somehow, someway the writers need to put them together. **

**BLAH! Sorry for making my review look dumb, stupid, or any way you call it, but I'm completely flabbergasted at this point. *AHHH!***

**I just hope in Comic-Con that Jim or Kaley can show us some action, that made 'Shenny' how it is today! **  
**

**Gosh, I think I drank coffee today, and didn't realize it... yeah... no... AGH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO FELLOW EARTHLINGS! lol**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!  
I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE BIG BANG THEORY", NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!  
**

* * *

She waited. Waited for him to respond. It was taking to long for him to reply.

Damn, how come I didn't even get his phone number? She mentally asked her self. Then she got up from her comfy bed, and looked at her computer screen, refreshing the e-mail status.

Nothing.

Not a damn thing yet.

She was frustrated. Frustrated over that fact that Sheldon acted the way he did, when she left.

His eyes looked hurtful. Sad even. She couldn't bare it any more, so she hugged him. Showing her emotions towards him. And then he whispered something in her ear, "Je t'aime, Penny...",

She looked at him now, she knew damn well that was French. And how he said it too... made her heart... melt...

"What does that mean, Sheldon?",

He gently let her go, and gave a small smile. "You'll see Penny, you'll see...",

She couldn't help but smile back.

And she is sitting on her couch, in her apartment in Nebraska. Looking for the word What does Je t'aime mean' on Google.

Her results. She gasped, her eyes watering. Her hand clutching her heart, her heart was racing.

He told her, that he loves her. But... did she love him back?

She didn't know. In fact, she didn't know what to say. She regrets her sent e-mail. Regrets everything now, regrets why she didn't even know what Je t'aime even meant!

She crossed her arms and huffed. Trying to forget every aspect of Sheldon in her mind...

But it's so hard.

She rubbed her temples.

Didn't work.

She looked at the screen again, an e-mail popped up. She looked away, biting her lip, and closing her eyes. She still see's Sheldon in her mind. Her body shakes. Because she is nervous. She's nervous because she does... love him back?

* * *

He sighs a heavy sigh, and Leonard opens the door. "Hey...", he dumps his messenger bag on the side of his desk. "whats up with you?",

he asks. Sheldon hesitates, and grabs a pencil, almost spilling the contents inside. Leonard raises his brow.

"Nothing...", he manages to say, awkwardly grabbing his pale-blue notebook as well.

"Who you writing to?", Leonard smiles at him, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Nobody...", he quickly glances at Leonard, leaving this as a suspicious air tension inside of the apartment. Sheldon clenched his jaw, and wrote the five letters of her name... Penny...

Leonard was always nosy, so he stood on his tippy toes, and saw letters that he cannot understand. Well, maybe he could, but it was far away.

* * *

Maybe she could call him?

No... it would be a awkward conversation...

Penny really didn't want to see the e-mail. She wanted to see him. See his face everyday, smiling at him, making him happy, just...

Penny couldn't take it anymore.

She reached for her phone, desperately seeing dialing his number...

'Come on, Moonpie... pick up. Please pick up!',

After 3 rings, he finally picked up. "Hello?", his Texan accent hinting in his voice.

Her heart melted, she wanted to fly away.

"Yeah... well... Je t'aime trop... Sheldon...",

* * *

**What do you think so far?**

**PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS! I WILL GIVE YOU LOVE! AND COOKIES!**

**TEAM SHENNY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, I made another chapter! WOOT! Hope you enjoy this one! ;)**

* * *

Sheldon couldn't believe his ears. "W-what?", he grasped the phone, standing up quickly. Surprising Leonard.

"You heard me.", she remarked. "Penny, since when did you take French?",

"I Googled it.", she laughed, oh she wanted to see his face so badly...

"Penny... you must understand, that I've been trying to contact you-",

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Anyways, I wanted to come over...",

Sheldon walked over to his bedroom quickly, leaving Leonard very suspicious.

Sheldon closed his door, and let out a heavy breath over the phone. "Are you dying?", she questioned. "No-no. I am just... very...", he stopped, his right hand clenching, and un-clenching.

"Penny, I miss you. So much.", in all of the beautiful mind of Sheldon Lee Cooper, he almost cried. His emotion, almost over throwing him... again. "Hun, I'll be there. Whats to worry about?",

He was over thinking things, he couldn't sleep for days because of her. He just wanted to- hold her in his arms, and never let go kind of thing. "Sheldon?",

"Oh, I'm sorry... yes?",

"You never stop thinking do you?",

He smiled at this, oh god how she said it. "So uhm- yeah I'll be there by tomorrow. If not-",

"Oh, Penny...", he said in a low whisper, "i need you here. You don't know how long it has been."

"Sheldon, I know!",

"No! Penny, you don't know! That's the point. I cannot sleep, I cannot think-", he gasped for air, "hell, I haven't gone to work for the last two days-",

She cut him off, "Because of me...", she finished.

"Yes. But, let me finish."

"Sheldon, I get the point. Really, and I love you hun.",

He didn't know what to say after that, he was flinching, and his left eye was twitching so much, it looked like he almost had a seizure. "Uhm- Penny... I don't know what to say...",

"Sheldon, you said it to me before. When I got on the airplane? Remember? You Spoke it in French for crying out loud!",

"Fine. I-", he was about to say it, gosh Leonard is a mood kill.

Lenoard knocked on the door, "Sheldon, can I come in?",

"Hold on, I call you back later.", he said sweetly to her, and hung up the phone.

Sheldon formed into his posture, and opened the door. "Yes?",

"Who was that...", he crossed his arms, "on the phone.",

"It was Penny. Didn't I already announce you that in the living room?",

"Yeah but, she was my ex."

He sighed, "I know."

"Then why are you talking to _her_?", he said it like poison.

"I cannot talk to, Penny?", he raised his brow. "No! You can't, Sheldon! Because she is going to use you, like she used me!", he smiled to himself when he said it. "And you know what?",

Sheldon's head drooped down a little. "your the biggest ass I know, on this Earth! Its so unreal! You fell for her!", he yelled at him.

He couldn't say anything, he did fell for her. He loves her. "since that last break up with Amy, went so 'well' for you two, how come you can't crawl back to her like I did to Penny?",

Sheldon finally had the courage to say something now, oh that went to far!

"For one; I didn't like her that much, because she didn't tease me like Penny would. Two; she wanted to have sex with me after our date, and three; she isn't like Penny, at all!",

Sheldon finally knew what to say. "Your the biggest douche ever!", Leonard kept going on about name calling, until finally, Sheldon had enough, and went to the comic book store.

Sheldon sat on the carpet floor in the comic book store, tears streaming from his eyes, hiding himself behind his Flash Comic Book.

He wanted to kill himself, literally. But, Stewart was helping him not to. He wanted to hide from everything, his friends, even Penny. He didn't know why he deserved Leonard as a "Close Friend".

Sheldon remembered her being here, comforting him, when ever he was in trouble. Just remembering her, hurted him. He wiped his last tear rolling down his cheek, with his sleeve. He remembered her touch...

This is the part where he has to be the one waiting. It's been so long, so long... he needs her. Screw Leonard. He was just bringing him down. Stuart let him have the book. And Sheldon left the comic store quickly.

It was raining, how ironic? And he forgot his jacket... just great. He saw a red car pass by. He bit his lip, he was remembering her to much. He shook off every thought of Penny in his mind. He couldn't.

His heart was really aching for her now. He walked up the street, because remember... he doesn't drive cars. He was remembering, her walking up to him, and asking him questions.

It seemed like she cared about him to much. He put his hands in his pockets, putting the comic book on his back pocket, and walking up to his apartment.

Penny got on the plane, she was remembering Sheldon holding her hand on accident. She giggled to her self, she felt like screaming on top of her lungs...

She was missing Sheldon like crazy. Her heart to was aching...

The next day, Sheldon woke up on the couch. He remembered Leonard leaving on some trip to London, and just like that he was gone. He smiled to self, he was having the best day of his life.

He stretched, sighed, and closed his eyes.

Until, he heard someone knocking his door...

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I feel like I wanna cry right now.. lol i've been listening to Leona Lewis - Happy, and Sleepwalker by Adam Lambert for this chapter lol. and it makes me wanna cry!**

**I GIVE OUT YUMMY COOKIES & MILKSHAKES FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW! WITH MUCH LOVE! **

**Don't worry this is not the end!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN "THE BIG BANG THEORY".**

**(Using windows 7 for this word pad, since my puter died on me. lawl, if it looks weird. sorry)**

**

* * *

**

Sheldon opened his eyes quickly. And moved to the door as fast as he could. He opened the door, and his eyes went wide. "Penny?", he choked up. "Sheldon...", she couldn't help but smile at him. He was wearing his blue radiohead t-shirt, and jeans. Wait... JEANS? On Sheldon? Whaaat?

"This is a very weird converstion...", he said. "Yeah, and you know what?". Sheldon gulped. "Kiss _me_", she said in a low whisper. Sheldon glady obliged. He gently cupped her face with his hand carefully, and kiss her sweet lips, that he has been missing. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed back. Trying to give in entrance with her tounge running along his bottom lip. He pressed harder onto her stomach, honestly he didn't mean to. He grunted with contact, and he finally gave in. The kissing was fierce. He wrapped his fingers through her hair, and her hands were messing up his hair. Hell who cares. Really.

"Penny...", he gently let go. Catching some breath. "Yes.", she managed to say. He grabbed her hands, picked up her suitcase, and let her gently sit on his spot. "Penny, I wanted to thank you.", She looked confused, but a smile crept up. "Thank you for what?". He pressed his lips on her forehead, "For staying...". She closed her eyes, and clutched onto his shirt. "Penny... is there something wrong?". Then the waterworks dwelled onto her. She couldn't believe that she loves Sheldon. Sheldon! For pete's sake! And he loves her back!

"Penny, please answer me.", he looked into her eyes. "Sheldon- I-", she choked, tears streaming down her face now. "lenoard called me...", she finally said, taking a breath. "What did he say?", he brushed his thumb on her wrist. "He told me how a jerk I am, and I cannot forgive myself, and you fell into my 'trap'.",  
Sheldon clenched his jaw, "Penny, please ignore him. There was no 'trap' invovled in anything.",

"No Sheldon. He was saying that I was using you!", "Penny...", he gently laid his hands on her shoulders, "you are not using me in anyway.", "SHELDON! YOU DON'T GET IT!",

He raised his brows now. "He was saying that I was fucking with you, in your head! And I was using your feelings for sex!", "Coitus." he interrupted. "Whatever!", she crossed her arms. "Penny, and this is why your upset? Over him?",

She took a breath. "Sheldon... I'm sorry for blowing up on you. It's just that...", she sighed, "i kinda wish you understood the first time.", He bit his lip, then smiled. "There there, Sheldon is here...", he hugged her awkwardily in his arms. "I was upset of what he said. He said that I was using you. Ugh. You know how dumb that is? He's just jealous.". "Penny, it's okay... I'm right here.", she smiled at this. "I know..", she snuggled on him, her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "Penny...",

"Yes, Sheldon?",

"I love you.",

* * *

**So what do you think? Yeah I know boring... lol but do not worry! THIS IS NOT THE END! OH I HAVE AN IDEA NOW! lol**


End file.
